The Pokemon Chronicles
by Arsenal123
Summary: A young boy named Kyle sets out on a journey through the many regions in the world of Pokemon with a lot of different people who all have different ambitions. As he makes his way through all the regions, he plans on strengthening himself and his team, and to continue on his goal to be the next Pokemon World Class Champion. But can he overcome the obstacles that block his way?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I Choose You!**

"As this heated battle for the title of World Class Pokemon Trainer continues, Spike's Charizard defeats Brony's Ponyta, leaving the two Trainers to start a battle that can give one the title of glory and the other…. nothing. Nervously, Brony sends out his final Pokemon, which turns out to be none other than his famous Swampert. Charizard leaps in for a real sharp Dragon Claw, but it looks like Swampert has dug a hole and escaped. Where will it come out of? Spike is starting to look confused, people. Finally, Swampert comes out of the ground and JUST BARELY misses Charizard. Having enough, both trainers decide to Mega Evolve their Pokemon. Boy, do they look sweet! Hang on a second! That Charizard shouldn't be blue! Anyways, looks like this is the time for their final moves. Spike calls out for a Blast Burn, while Brony calls out for a Hydro Cannon. Both move seemed to have made contact and created some sort of fog. The smoke is starting to clear up, and the winner of this year's World Class Championship is….."

"Kyle, it's practically midnight by now! Shouldn't you be asleep?" yells Mom from the kitchen.

"I'm just watching the World Class Championship to get ready for my big day tomorrow!"

"Well then, if you want to get ready for tomorrow, then you should probably hit the hay!" shouts back Mom.

"Alright then!"

Tomorrow is the day I get my very first Pokemon from Professor Juniper. Ever since the letter came a week ago, I have been marking the days off in my calendar. I can't wait to leave Nuvema Town and become the next World Class Champion!

Thinking about this, I just can't sleep. Who will I possibly pick? Snivy, the Grass Type? He sure looks pretty slick and clever. What about Tepig? I bet that guy could burn anything. Oshawott's an option, too! He could surf his way through a whole ocean like it was nothing!

Who will my friends Brian and Zach choose? They have been waiting for this day as much as I have! Whoever we choose, I hope that they are the match for us…..

—

"Chimchar, are you ready?" asked Evelyn as her airplane finally landed onto the ground.

"Chim, Chim, Char!" responded the little fire monkey, bursting with joy.

"We're finally in Nuvema Town! Can you believe it? Wow, a whole new region! It's probably way different than Sinnoh! I can't wait to explore it with you!"

"Chim, Chimchar!"

Suddenly, the overhead speaker said, "Thank you for choosing Starly Airlines! You may now gather your belongings and set foot into Unova."

—

As I rushed to Professor Juniper's lab, my friends Brian and Zach hurried close behind me.

"You ready, guys?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" they responded.

Gasping for air, we finally reached the lab. The professor was waiting for us inside. "Good morning, boys! I hope you are all ready."

"We sure are!" we responded in unison.

"Okay then, let's pull them out! We have Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon! Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon! And last but not least, Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon! Now, who would like to go first?"

"I will!" shouted Zach as he ran to the PokeBalls. As he hummed nervously, he made a grab for his partner. "Oshawott, I choose you!" He threw the PokeBall in the air and Oshawott gracefully landed in his arms.

"I'll go next!" yelled Brian as he ran to the Pokemon. " Tepig, I choose you!"

"That leaves Kyle with Snivy," said Professor Juniper.

"Great! That's who I would've chosen anyways. Snivy, come on out!" I exclaimed excitedly!

Snivy came out of its PokeBall and landed on my head. "Sny, Snivy!" it shouted happily as it danced around my hat. I started to laugh.

"Well then, since you've all been somewhat acquainted with your partners, I will give you your Pokedexes." Professor Juniper handed out some machines that apparently gathered data about Pokemon. "You all know how to use them, right?"

"Yes, 'mam!" we shouted as we got information about each others' Pokemon.

"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy used photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail."

"Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill."

"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach."

Wow! I couldn't believe it! I got my first partner, Snivy! Now I could go around the region, get some gym badges, and become the Champion!

"Now boys, are you ready for the tasks ahead of you? Are you ready to grow with your Pokemon and explore Unova?" asked Professor Juniper.

"Yes, mam!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ambitions and Partnerships**

Just as we were walking out, my mom walked towards us with some sort of parcel in her hands. "You guys, forgetting something?"

She opened the parcel and handed to us the contents, which turned out to be Town Maps.

"You can't travel without knowing where to go, can you? Nice Pokemon, by the way."

I ran to her and hugged her, not just because of the gift, but because I would be leaving her. "Thanks, Mom," I choked out, about to burst into tears.

"Thanks, Mrs. K!" shouted Brian.

"Really appreciate it!" exclaimed Zach.

"Well boys, be safe out there. Remember to visit Nuvema Town from time to time!" And with that, she walked away back home.

I turned to my friends and asked, "You guys wanna go to Lilipup Cafe before we hit the road?" Lilipup Cafe was our favorite place to hang out.

"We sure do!" they both yelled excitedly.

—

As we sipped our hot chocolates and ate our deli sandwiches, we noticed a Pokemon running wild with its Trainer rushing behind it. "Chimchar, get back here!" she yelled.

"Chim, Chim, Chimchar!" it teased to her.

"Who's that Pokemon?" I asked, and we all pulled out our Pokedexes.

"Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. Chimchar easily climbs the sheerest of walls and lives on mountain tops. When it sleeps, its flames go out."

"So I'm guessing that thing is a fire type," said Zach. "We got to stop it. Oshawott, come on out!"

As Oshawott landed to the ground, Chimchar approached it and started clawing at its face.

"Chimchar, no! Don't Scratch that Pokemon!" yelled its Trainer.

Chimchar ignored her pleas and continued. Oshawott was terrified!

"Ok, Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Zach yelled. A jet of water came out of the Pokemon's mouth and hit Chimchar in the face, giving its Trainer enough time to jump on it and secure it.

"Osha, Oshawott!"Oshawott exclaimed proudly.

"Thanks a lot, you guys. I really appreciate it," said the Trainer. "My name is Evelyn. Who are you guys?"

"Well, I'm Kyle, Oshawott's Trainer is Zach, and that there is Brian. Here, let's show you our Pokemon, too," I said. "Snivy, come on out!"

"Tepig, I need you!"

Snivy once again landed on my head, and Tepig in Brian's arms.

"Wow, they're so CUTE!" said Evelyn. "I see you've already met Chimchar, my partner."

"Chim, Char," said Chimchar playfully from Evelyn's arms.

"Hey, do you wanna join us at our table, Evelyn and Chimchar?" Brian asked.

"Sure, why not?"

—

While we talked, Evelyn told us how she was from the Sinnnoh region and she came here to become a Pokemon Trainer. "What do you guys plan on doing?" she asked.

"Well, I wanna become a Pokemon Musical star with Oshawott here," said Zach. "Right, Oshawott?"

"Osha, Osha!" Oshawott said happily.

"I wanna become the next Unova Pokemon Professor and catch every Pokemon there possibly is with my best friend, Tepig!"

"How about you, Kyle?" she asked me curiously.

"Well, my dreams are to become the Champion in all the regions and become the World Class Champion! Snivy here is going to help me out here!"

"Sni, Vy!" it said proudly.

"So Evelyn, where are you headed next?" I asked.

"Accumula Town," she responded.

"Really? So are we!" said Zach.

"Wait a minute, why don't we all go together?" said Brian.

"Great idea! I think Chimchar will love it!" shouted the ecstatic Evelyn.

"Hold on one second. I think we should get to know all our Pokemon better, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but how?" responded Brian.

"Easy. We have a Pokemon battle tournament."


	3. Chapter 3

**Battles of a Lifetime!**

"Huh? A Pokemon tournament?" Evelyn asks. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"It's simple, actually," I responded. "We have two battles, and the winners of each battle competes for the title of Tournament winner. Are you guys up for this?"

"Yeah," responded Brian. "But how are we supposed to determine who battles against who?"

Evelyn quickly responded, "Back in Sinnoh, I got this gadget called a Poketch, and there is an app on it where it scrambles and categorizes things into tournament trees. Let me just input the Trainer and Pokemon data…. Here we go!"

As she showed everyone her screen, I prayed that Snivy and I could actually win this. There were two Water types in this tournament, and eventually we would have to go up against one of them. As I glanced at the tournament tree, I saw who my opponents were: Zach and his Oshawott, while Evelyn and Chimchar were against Brian and Tepig.

Snivy and I had the advantage in this battle, but Zach has had more experience with battling.

"All right, I'll go first against Kyle!" shouted Zach.

We soon got to the arena, where I stood on one side and Zach on the other.

"This is a one-on-one Pokemon battle! Calling back your Pokemon is a forfeit! The winner gets to go to the next round! Are you ready, guys?" said Evelyn.

We both nodded.

"All right, then. Battle… begin!"

"Oshawott, I choose you!"

"Snivy, help me out!"

"All right Oshawott, go for a Tackle!"

Snivy leaps out of the way, barely avoiding direct contact.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip and grab Oshwott!"

Snivy uses its vines to grab Oshawott in mid-air while it tries to doge the attacks.

"Now slam it down!"

Snivy slams Oshawott down to the ground and releases it.

"Oshawott, get back up now. Use Water Gun to lift yourself in the air!"

Oshawott sends out a jet of water on the ground and gets pushed into the air.

"Now, Tackle Snivy!"

Surprised, Snivy doesn't have time to dodge the attack and gets hit.

"Snivy, are you OK? Great! Use a series of Vine Whips Oshawott!"

Snivy uses its vines to whip Oshawott until it falls to the ground and faints.

"Oshawott is unable to battle! Snivy and Kyle are the winners!" exclaimed Evelyn.

Disappointed yet proudly, Zach calls back Oshawott and shakes my hand. "That was an incredible match on both our parts!" I told him.

—

As the battle between Brian and Evelyn started, I felt really nervous about our next battle between either Tepig or Chimchar. Snivy did better than expected against Zach, and he was definitely quick, but I wasn't sure if he was capable against Fire moves like Ember.

Tepig and Chimchar had an awesome battle, but the battle tipped towards Evelyn because of a mistake on Brian's part. When he used Ember on Chimchar, that made the Chimp Pokemon more fueled and helped it to defeat Tepig. Now, it was Snivy vs. Chimchar.

—

"Alright, Snivy, start off with a nice Tackle attack!"

With unnatural speed, Snivy charges into Chimchar and makes a direct hit. Chimchar flies back.

"Chimchar, please get up! Now use Scratch on Snivy!"

Chimchar prepares to make a move on Snivy, but Snivy quickly dodges it.

"Ok, Snivy, use Vine Whip on Chimchar in midair, then slam it down!"

"Not so fast! Chimchar, use Ember on Snivy's vines!"

Chimchar burns Snivy's vines, hurting the Pokemon and allowing Chimchar to gracefully land back onto the ground.

"Wow, that was smart thinking! Snivy, are you OK? Great, use Tackle!"

"Chimchar, good work! Meet that Tackle with a Scratch!"

The two Pokemon make contact with each other as their moves collide, deciding the winner. The Trainer who would win the tournament was….

Neither Trainer. Both of the Pokemon made direct contact and knocked each other out.

I was a little sad about this, but also very proud of Snivy. It did get knocked out, but in the end, it also defeated a Pokemon who's typing shouldn't have allowed it to win.

Evelyn and I shook hands at the center of the arena, and she looked into my eyes, smiling competitively. "Next time, this battle WON'T be a draw!"

"You're right about that!" I said to her, smiling back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enter: Team Plasma**

After our battle tournament was over, the gang and I headed onto Route 1 on our way to Accumulate Town. It was a really peaceful walk with a bunch of wild Pokemon running around and the leaves turning different shades of red.

While we walked ahead, our Pokemon seemed to notice something going on in some distant bushes and decided to investigate.

"Chimchar, where are you going?"

"Snivy, get back here!"

"Tepig, what do you think you're doing?"

"Wait up, Oshawott!"

We sprinted after them as fast as we could, through some sort of forest. The deeper we got, the darker it was. Finally, our partners stopped in front of the bush and beckoned to us to follow. What we saw there was a surprise.

Two Pokemon were huddled there, crying their hearts out, eating some berries, and then throwing up.

"What is going on here?" questioned Zach.

"Who are these Pokemon?" wondered Brian.

"Lilipup, the Puppy Pokemon. The long hair covering Lilipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area."

"Patrat, the Pack Rat Pokemon. Using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others."

So, a Patrat and a Lilipup. What on earth was going on here? Why were they crying? If they were throwing up, why were they eating? Why were they throwing up in the first place?

Snivy and Tepig started to step closer to the Pokemon, who were crying even harder. Brian and I ran to help them out, while Zach and Evelyn checked out the berries that they were snacking on with Oshawott and Chimchar.

"Hey there, hey there, everything's all right, little guy," I cooed to Lilipup, while Brian calmed Patrat down. The two Pokemon looked at us and stopped crying.

"What's the matter, guys?" Brian asked.

Lilipup and Patrat lead us over to where the others were examining the berries. They stopped in front of the berries and pointed to some sort of plasma oozing out of it.

"What is that?" Evelyn wondered.

"Chim, Chimchar!" Chimchar said as he tried to make a grab for the berries.

"Chimchar, what are you doing? You don't know what that is!" shouted Evelyn as she grabbed the strange berries out of her partner's hands.

All of a sudden, a net popped out of nowhere and grabbed Chimchar, Oshawott, Evelyn, and Zach and hurled them up in the air. "HELP!" they shouted worriedly.

"Wha…."

Suddenly, a couple of adults came by in these weird outfits, laughing at our friends. "Well, well, well. Look's like we caught ourselves some nice Pokemon….maybe some slaves, too," the lady said.

"Who are you guys?!" I shouted. Snivy, Tepig, Lilipup, and Patrat backed up behind me and Brian.

"Who are we?" jeered the man. "Well, we're Team Plasma! Now, hand over those Pokemon or else. We didn't poison them for nothing!"

"Poison them?!" exclaimed Brian. "So that was what was in the berry, some kind of addictive poison!"

"Yes, but it wouldn't kill them!" shouted the lady. "Just make them sick enough for us to pounce!"

"Are you going to hand over the Pokemon or not?" asked the man.

"No way!" I shouted. "Not without a fight."

"Well then, that can be arranged!" said the lady. "Becky of Team Plasma, ACTION! Oddish, come on out!"

"Oddish. This Pokemon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around."

"Yeah, me too!" shouted the man. "Barry of Team Plasma, SPOTLIGHT! Magby, come on out!"

"Magby, the Live Coal Pokemon. Magby is the pre-evolved form of Magmar. Despite the small size, it is a tough opponent and produces an extremely hot flame."

"Alright then! Snivy, help me out!" I shouted as Snivy jumped in front of me to face the evil duo.

"Tepig, join the fun!" Brian yelled as Tepig joined Snivy.

"Tepig, use Ember on that Oddish!"

Tepig shot out an Ember at the Oddish, directly hitting it and burning it.

"Snivy, finish Oddish off with a Tackle!"

Snivy tackled the distracted Oddish and knocks him out.

"No, you fools!" shrieks Becky.

"Don't worry, Becky!" said Barry. "I'll take care of them! Magby, use Fire Spin and trap them!"

Magby released a ring of fire that surrounded the two Pokemon.

"Now, jump above it and Flamethrower them!"

Just as Magby was going to unleash its powerful attack on Snivy and Tepig, Lilipup and Patrat knocked it down in midair, weakening the Fire Spin and allowing Tepig and Snivy to escape.

"Thank's a lot, you guys! You really saved us!" I said.

"No fair! This is 4 on 1!" shouted Barry.

"Well then, you shouldn't have trapped our friends and poisoned these Pokemon!" snapped Brian.

"Let's finish these goons off. Snivy, Vine Whip! Lilipup, Tackle!"

"Tepig, Ember! Patrat, Tackle!"

As the Pokemon launched their attacks, Team Plasma was blasted into the air and flew away from sight.

"Nice job, guys!" I yelled!

—

As we helped Evelyn, Zach, and their partners down, Brian and I couldn't help but notice Patrat and Lilipup were staring at us eagerly. Then, it suddenly occurred to me that…

"You two want to come with us, don't you?"I asked them, looking at Brian.

"Lili, Pup!" "Pat, Trat!" they responded eagerly.

Lilipup ran to me and Patrat to Brian. I held out a PokeBall to Lilipup, who was busy licking my face. I tapped it against him, and he went straight into the Pokeball, happily. Yes, I thought. I caught another Pokemon to help me become the Champion!

Alright, Brian was thinking. I caught a Patrat. That's one less Pokemon I have to learn about! I can't wait to grow with it.

'"Wow, you guys. We have two other partners to come along on our journey! How cool is that?" exclaimed Zach.

"Very. Now that we solved this little case, I believe that we were going to go to Accumula Town!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Accumula Town Drama!**

"Finally, we made it to Accumula Town!" Zach said, sprinting to civilization with Oshawott at his side.

"What's the big rush?" Evelyn asked curiously.

"You don't know?! In Accumula Town, they have a weeklong Pokemon Musical festival where they have contests to see if you are ready to be a Performer, and…"

Evelyn interrupted, "Hey, that's kinda like the Contests we have in the Sinnoh region! Pokemon Trainers and their partners compete in categories like style and even battling, and the winner gets a ribbon to prove that they have what it takes to be a Performer!"

Wow, I wondered. I've known Zach all my life, and I had never learned about his passion for this kind of stuff.

"Yeah, but the thing is, I need three Pokemon to use in the festival, and I can't catch one now because registration ends in three hours, so how can I compete?" Zach said miserably.

"Hey, wait a minute!" said Brian. "I can loan you Tepig and Patrat for the Musical! Come on out you guys!"

Tepig and Patrat came out of their PokeBalls and ran to Brian passionately as he gave them their instructions to help Zach and Oshawott.

"Tep, Tep!" Tepig said understandingly.

"Rat, Trat!" said Patrat as if agreeing.

"Really, you guys?" asked Zach. "Thanks so much. Wait a minute, I need to sign up now!" He then sprinted to the Pokemon Center to sign up for the Festival, and we all laughed.

—

"Becky, we are signing up for this, right?" Barry asked as the two villains were walking to the registration for the Festival.

"Of course we are, Barry!" snapped Becky. "Its been a dream of mine to be a Pokemon Musical Performer with my Pokemon, and you're going to help me get there!"

"Yes, I understand that," said Barry. "But we need a third Pokemon to enter this contest!'

"Now, now, don't you fret, Barry! A friend of mine has given me one of his Pokemon."

"Really?" asked the incredulous Barry. "Let me see it!"

"All right, then!" said Becky. "Pichu, come on out!"

And out of Becky's PokeBall came her new partner, the Electric Mouse Pichu.

"Pi, Pichu!" it yelped enthusiastically.

"All right then, let's get this shown on the road!" said Becky.

—

After registering for the Festival, Zach went over some routines and his play with Oshawott, Tepig, and Patrat. Then, a bell rang from the town center. Day 1 of the Festival had begun.

As Evelyn and I got to our seats with Snivy, Chimchar, and Lilipup, the first round was about to start. We saw Brian and Zach peeking from the background.

"Why isn't Brian watching with us?" Evelyn asked.

"He felt that since his Pokemon were a big help to Zach, he should help instead," I answered.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the host said from onstage. "Welcome to the Pokemon Musical Festival! My name is Jackson and I will be your host today. This festival was made to showcase the potential of Pokemon, and I hope you get inspired by these wonderful performers."

"Now, time for the first round of the competition! Each performer will have to dress up his or her Pokemon in a style that represents their musical. Ready, set, go!"

The performers huddled with their Pokemon and dressed them up in different colors and garments. I saw Zach dressing his Pokemon up without a sweat, and I realized how serious and passionate he was about this, just like I was with becoming the Champion. If he's got a dream this serious, then I can consider him a rival of mine.

"Time's up!" shouted Jackson. "Now, let's see those costumes!"

The eight groups got up and showed off their costumes. Evelyn and I stood up, amazed. Zach and Brian's costumes were incredible! Tepig and Patrat were dressed as two really heroic-looking knights, and Oshawott was an insanely beautiful princess!

There was this other group with two people that looked very familiar. They had an Oddish dressed like a tree, a Magby dresses like a witch, and a Pichu dresses like a young girl. I know these were opponents of Zach, but I had to admit that those costumes were good too.

"Alright, then," said Jackson, calming the crowd down. "It is time for the judges to reveal who they believe shall go to the 2nd round based on the creativity and beauty pf those costumes."

Everyone turned to the judges, who held up a picture of each trainer/duo who would go to the next round. The first one I didn't know about, the second one was of the duo with the tree, witch, and girl, the third one was unrecognizable, and the final group was…. Zach and Brian! They made it to the second round. Evelyn and I stood up and cheered for them. So did our Pokemon. This competition was going very well for our friends!

"All right, now," Jackson said. "It is time for Round 2, which will determine who goes to the Battle Round, which determines the victor of this day of the festival and will earn a ribbon! This round is where Trainers and their Pokemon demonstrate their moves in a musical that they created themselves, using the costumes that they're wearing. First, I would like to present Hal's team."

As we watched the first musical, I was getting worried for Zach's group. Would they be able to make it to the next round of the festival and become the victor?

The next play, the one with the two familiar people, demonstrated a girl getting lost in the woods and being followed by an evil witch. This one was not that bad, I thought. I hope Zach does better.

The time had come for the final musical, Zach's. Oshawott was a fair maiden that was in love with two knights, Sir Tep and Lord Pat. To win her affection, the two knights had a Pokemon battle. It was going great until the part where Oshawott tried to break the two up. While she scurried to them, she slipped on her dress and crashed into the two Pokemon, which got Zach to end the musical in tears.

"Those were some incredible musicals!" said Jackson. "But it is time for the judges to decide which two Performers will be going to the Battle round."

The judges held up two pictures. One was of the Performer Hal, and unfortunately, the second one was of the duo with the witch/girl musical.

—

The next day, as we were about to head off to Striaton City for Evelyn's and my first gym badge, we were stopped by a gloomy Zach. "Hey guys. There's another festival tonight where Brian and I can re-enter, so I just wanted to let you know that from here on, we'll be going separate ways."

I was bummed. Two of my best friends, Zach and Brian, were straying away from our group. We had known each other all our life, and now we were going our separate ways.

"Well, if that's what it takes to follow your dreams, then I guess that that is what you need to do," said Evelyn with a hint of sadness.

We all hugged and exchanged our goodbyes. Soon after that, Evelyn and I headed away from our two friends so that we could fulfill our dreams, but sadly, not together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Double the Trouble!**

As Evelyn and I made our way to Striaton City shortly after parting with our friends Zach and Brian, we encountered many Trainers who fought with different kinds of Pokemon, and we prevailed in each and every one of them. Finally, we reached the end of the path that lead to our next gym badge, when suddenly, I asked, "Evelyn, I know we've been through a lot throughout our journey from Accumula Town, but how about you say we have a little battle?"

Evelyn answered earnestly, "Of course we can! How about we have my Chimchar against your Lilipup?"

Lilipup and I haven't been in too many battles together, so I thought that was a great idea. "Sounds like a plan!"

—

As we took our places, Chimchar and Lilipup stared at each other eagerly, so I guess you can say they were psyched about this battle.

Chimchar made the first move and attacked Lilipup with a Scratch attack. Lilipup swiftly dodged and used a Bite attack on the surprised Chimchar, landing a direct hit.

Chimchar got away from Lilipup and then used an Ember attack, which hit Lilipup square in the face, burning him. Lilpup rolled around in the dirt to get rid of the fire attack, and as soon as he got up, Chimchar used Flame Wheel, a new move, and blew Lilipup in the air. Lilipup landed hard on the ground, struggling to get up. He used Bulk Up, making his Attack and Defense better. He then executed a series of Tackles on Chimchar, wounding it.

Both Pokemon seemed really tired, but they managed to use their final moves anyways. Chimchar used Scratch and Lilipup used Tackle. As the two recoiled from the attacks, Evelyn and I intensely watched our Pokemon until one of them fainted.

"Lilipup, no!" I said, running to my fainted Pokemon.

"That was a nice battle," Evelyn told me, helping me up with Lilipup in my arms.

"Thanks!" I said. "You two were great! Chimchar, that was awesome!"

"Chim, Chim.."it said with a weak smile.

Then to Lilipup, I said, "Lilipup, you were awesome out there! That was a really close match and I'm glad you got a good experience!"

Lilipup licked my face happily. "Lili, Lili!"

"Now, who's ready for their first gym battle at Striaton City?"

—

As we finished eating up at the Pokemon Center, we called Zach and Brian to see how their Musical went. Turned out they won first place! They sent over a video, and as Chimchar, Snivy, Lilipup, Evelyn, and I watched, I couldn't help but feel proud of my two friends.

After we finished talking to them, Evelyn and I discussed our Gym Battle tomorrow.

"So, who gets to challenge the gym first?" Evelyn asked.

"Well, there are technically three gym leaders in Striaton City: Cilan, Cress, and Chili. I talked to the coordinators of the Gym Association, and they said that if there were multiple challengers at once, it would be a Double or Triple battle, where trainers battle together," I told her.

"Cool!" she exclaimed. "I'm using Chimchar. How about you?"

"I'm going with Snivy this time," I said. "Snivy, how do you feel about that?" I asked my partner.

"Sni!" it said eagerly.

"So, what type are the Gym Leaders?" Evelyn then asked me.

"There are the Fire, Grass, and Water gym leaders," I responded. "We battle which ever leader has the type advantage against our starters. So for us, that would be the Water and Fire Leaders, Cress and Chili!"

—

The rest of the night, we trained our Pokemon for the upcoming battle. Snivy and Chimchar practiced battling together, complimenting each others' moves by using their own moves, and Snivy even learned Leaf Tornado!

The next day, we headed for the gym. There were three people waiting for us inside. Cress, the Water Type, had blue hair. Cilan had green, and Chili had red. Then, Chili and Cress stood forward and said, "We'll be your opponents today! Are you ready for this one-on-one gym battle?"

We nodded.

"All right then, battle begin!"

I sent out Snivy, and Evelyn sent out Chimchar. Cress sent out his Pokemon, Panpour, and Chili sent out Pansear.

"Panpour, the Spray Pokemon. Panpour lived in forests long ago, but developed a body that makes it easy to live near water. It can store water in the tufts on its head."

"Pansear, the High Temp Pokemon. Pansear lives in caves near volcanoes. The temperature on the tuft on its head can reach 600 degrees when it's angry."

The battle started. Snivy used a Leaf Tornado on Panpour, sending out a whirlwind of leaves from its tail and hitting Panpour, dizzying it. Chimchar then took the opportunity to use a series of Scraches on the Panpour, hurting it even more. Panpour then shot out a Water Gun from its mouth and blasted Chimchar, seriously hurting it.

Meanwhile, Pansear sent out an Ember and aimed for Snivy, but missed. Snivy then Tackled it and knocked it into the occupied Panpour, distracting the both of them.

Snivy used a Vine Whip to tie them up, and from above, Chimchar used a Flame Wheel and hit both the Pokemon, barely missing Snivy's vines.

"Panpour and Pansear are unable to battle, which means Snivy and Chimchar win! The victory goes to the challengers, Evelyn and Kyle!"

Evelyn and I screamed. We won our first gym badge together!

"Snivy, that was awesome work!" I said, scooping it up in my arms. "That was one Vine Whip there! Chimchar, you were…"

Suddenly, a blue light surrounded Chimchar. Evelyn gasped, "Could it be?"

The light stopped, and a whole new Pokemon emerged from it. Chimchar had evolved! But why so early?

"That's right!" exclaimed Evelyn. "Chimchar evolves at an early level! I guess this battle brought it to the point where it couldn't get any stronger as a Chimchar!"

She ran to the new Pokemon and hugged it. "Hey, Monferno! That was a great battle you had there."

"Monferno?" I asked quizzically, pulling out my Pokedex.

"Monferno, the Playful Pokemon, and the evolved form of Chimchar. Monferno launches aerial attacks off of ceilings and walls, and its fiery tail is used as one of its weapons."

"All right then!" I said, approaching Monferno. "Welcome to the team, Monferno!"

—

After receiving our badges from the Gym Leaders, we headed to the Pokemon Center to heal up our Pokemon and plan our next course.

"The next town on the way is Nacarene City!" I told Evelyn, pointing to the map. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Always!" she replied cheerfully.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dreamyard**

As Evelyn and I were about to depart from Striaton City, I heard a familiar voice calling out to me, "Kyle, wait up!"

As I turned around, I saw Professor Juniper running at me along with… Brian! Evelyn and I ran to him cheerfully.

"Brian, what are you doing here?" I asked as I gave him a high-five.

"Well, you see, after Zach and I finished the Musical," he responded, "we found Professor Juniper and she told us that she needed help on something, so I came long with her while Zach is training with Oshawott."

"Nice!" I told him.

As we talked, Professor Juniper and Evelyn got acquainted with each other, and the professor even gave her a Pokedex! "Thanks, Ms. Juniper!" squealed Evelyn.

"No problem," Juniper responded. "So Kyle, how is Snivy doing? Any problems?"

"No way!" I told her. "Snivy and I are the perfect match!"

"Can I see your and Evelyn's Pokemon real quick?" Juniper asked.

"Sure! Snivy, Lilipup, get out here!"

"Monferno, you too!"

As our Pokemon came out, Juniper examined them along with Brian, who I forgot for a while, wanted to be the next Pokemon Professor.

"So," Evelyn stated. "What's that errand you two were gonna run here?"

They explained to us about this place called the Dreamyard where a pair of special Psychic-types lived there, so they were going to collect some data on them and the special mist they created.

"Awesome!" I said. "Can we come too?"

"Of course!" Juniper said. "Why don't we leave now?"

—

While we journeyed down a little route in the woods, our Pokemon seemed to have a great time with one another, and so did we.

During the talking, a pinkish mist enveloped us. "That must be the Pokemon's mist!" analyzed Brian. "I can't see anything. Patrat, can you see anything with those super-eyes?"

"Patrat," it said, nodding.

"Well, can you lead us to the Dreamyard? Here's a picture of it," Brian informed Patrat, showing it a picture of a run-down site.

Patrat lead the way for what seemed like hours, until the we entered a zone that was to covered with mist. "This must be it!" exclaimed Juniper.

It seemed like we were in the Dreamyard, which basically looked like a building that had exploded, leaving only parts of the building around.

"So, I guess we're looking for the Pokemon," said Evelyn. "Where do you think we'll…. UHHH!"

Suddenly, a pink, round looking Pokemon ran into her, ramming her to the ground. "MUNNAAAAAAA!" it cried.

"Is that it?" I asked the Professor.

"Yep, that's Munna." she responded.

"Munna, the Dream Eater Pokemon. Munna can eat the dreams of people and Pokemon alike, and then project those dreams by emitting Dream Mist from its body."

"Oh, so you're Munna?" asked Evelyn, standing up. "I'm Evelyn. Nice to meet you."

As Evelyn held out her hand for Munna, Munna hopped onto her, making her fall. "MUNNA,MUNNA, MUNNAAAAAAAAAA!" it cried again.

"Dream Mist," I said. "So that's what covered the Dreamyard! But who's dreams was Munna projecting, and why didn't we see anything?"

"Munna can sometimes use its mist to hide itself, like some sort of defense mechanism," said the professor.

"But who would it be hiding itself from?" I asked, looking at the tiny Munna huddled up in Evelyn's arms.

"Us, you idiot!" a familiar voice shouted from the air.

Suddenly, two figures dropped from the air and landed right next to us.

"Is that…" Professor Juniper asked.

"Team Plasma!" Evelyn shouted. "So you're the ones causing troubles with this Munna!"

"Who else, you dumb twerpette?" asked Becky, sarcastically. "We need this Munna for highly classified reasons."

"I suggest you hand it over to us before you get hurt," said Barry.

"Not a chance," snapped Brian.

"Alright, then!" Becky exclaimed. "Oddish, Pichu, come on out!"

"I'll pitch in too! Magby, join the rumble!"

Of course, we sent out our Pokemon too.

"Patrat, I choose you!"

"Monferno, you too!"

"Lilipup, third one's the charm!"

This was a three-on-three battle. Lilipup started out by using Tackle on Magby, but Magby sent it back with a vicious Flamethrower. Monferno used it's newly learned move, Mach Punch, on Pichu, but Pichu used Thunder Shock and shocked it before it could get any closer. Patrat did manage to execute a Hyper Fang on Oddish though, injuring it badly.

As Lilipup tried to get up, Pichu used Sweet Kiss on it, confusing it badly. Magby gave Monferno a huge Fire Spin, trapping it for good. Patrat avoided Oddish's Absorb and used Bite on it, knocking it out.

Now, only Patrat was in a good enough state to take down Magby and Pichu, but it couldn't have possibly done so.

Filled with the idea that it was unable to help its Trainer, Patrat got mad at itself and its opponent, so mad that it Tackled Magby and used Bite on Pichu, releasing Monferno and Lilipup from their individual ordeals. But that gave enough time for Oddish, who seemed fainted, to grab Munna out of Evelyn's grasp and hand it over to its Trainer.

While the devilish duo and their Pokemon tried to make a run for it, Munna released some sort of mist that put Team Plasma to sleep, and it escaped. That gave the chance for Patrat, Monferno, and Lilipup to use their strongest moves (Hyper Fang, Flame Wheel, and Take Down) to blast Team Plasma away.

As we ran to our Pokemon, something was off with Patrat. It seemed really nervous as Brian congratulated it and complemented it, kinda like it was gonna…

Suddenly, a blue light came over Patrat. It was evolving due to that really tough battle against Team Plasma! Out of the blue light came a brand new Pokemon, a taller version of Patrat.

"Watchog, the Lookout Pokemon, and the evolved form of Patrat. Watchog's body contains luminescent compounds, which allow its eyes and stripes to grow."

"Wow, a real life Watchog!" exclaimed the joyous Brian. "I thought they evolved at, like, level 20? I haven't done much battling with it."

"Well, apparently, you caught a high-leveled Patrat!" said Professor Juniper. "Kyle, I'm also glad that your first instinct was to grab your Pokedex to learn more about this."

"What can I say?" I responded, looking at Watchog and Brian play with each other. "I love learning about Pokemon."

"I see that," Juniper responded. "Evelyn, someone here seems to be waiting for you," she then said, pointing at the Dreamyard.

There was Munna, looking expectantly at Evelyn, and Evelyn, returning the stare, slowly approached it. "Munna, I think you're a really cool Pokemon! The way you used the mist to hide yourself and later put Team Plasma to sleep… I really thought that was incredible. If it weren't for you, Team Plasma would have what they wanted and our battle would have been for nothing. What I'm trying to say is, I would love for you to come along with me and Monferno on this journey and grow with us!"

Munna stood silently for a second, then shook its head. Evelyn was sadly about to walk away until Munna rammed into her with a playful face. It did want to come with us!

"You were kidding all along?" Evelyn asked. "Then all right, I have the perfect PokeBall for you!"

She pulled out a special PokeBall, the Luxury Ball, and tapped it to Sunna's forehead. Munna happily went inside its PokeBall.

"Alright!" exclaimed Evelyn. "I just caught my first-ever Unova Pokemon! Munna, come on out!"

Munna came out of its PokeBall to greet its new Trainer.

With a smile on her face, Professor Juniper said, "You cared for Munna when it was being attacked by Team Plasma, and I guess it thought highly of you for that."

"Mu, Munna!" Munna said, as if to agree with the professor.

"Well," said Brian, "I hate to say this, but now that our job is over, the professor and I got to leave to do some research back in Accumula Town. Plus, I can't just leave Zach alone!"

I looked to him somewhat sadly and said, "I understand. You're following your dreams to be a Pokemon Professor, so goon. It was really nice seeing you though."

"Same here," said Evelyn. "Monferno really liked hanging out with Tepig and Patrat….. I mean, Watchog. Say hi to Zach and Oshawott for us!"

"Sure will!" said Brian. "Good luck on both of your Gym Battles in Nacerene City! I heard the Gym Leader, Lenora, is one of the toughest leaders you'll ever face!"

"Not too strong for us!" I said to Brian. "See you soon!"

"Take care!"

"Sni, Snivy!" said Snivy.

"Lili!" said Lilipup.

Tepig and Watchog looked to their Pokemon friends and called back to them, parting ways.


	8. Chapter 8

**Search for the Missing Pokemon** As Evelyn and I made our way to Nacerene City, we encountered a couple of wanderers who were running and shouting fearfully. "Purrloin? Where are you, our dearest?" they shouted.

"Excuse me, but what is the problem?" I asked the couple as we approached them.

They stopped for a second and said, "Our Pokemon, Purrloin, has gone missing! We were out battling a Trainer near Nacerene City, and all of a sudden, a mist came over Purrloin! As it cleared out, Purrloin disappeared!"

That was a very strange story. Mist taking a Pokemon away? How could this be?

"Do not fret!" Evelyn said. "My name is Evelyn, and this is Kyle! We'll help you out!"

The man answered back, more calmly, "Thank you! My name is James, and this is my wife Leslie! I thank you greatly for helping us."

—

The search for the missing Pokemon began. Evelyn and I brought out our Pokemon to help us out. We ran up and down the route, searching for the missing Purrloin. By the time we stopped to take a break, night had fallen, so we camped out together in a tent the couple had brought with them. The next morning, we continued our searched. Finally, we saw a building up ahead. We ran inside and stopped.

There was hundreds of Pokemon there, all being taken care of by people. I asked one of the nearest people, "Excuse me, but can you tell me what this place is?"

The person responded, "Why, this is the Pokemon Day Care! Haven't you heard of it?" I shook my head. Then I remembered the reason we were here in the first place.

"Have you seen a Purrloin here? The couple here got separated from it, and now they're worried sick about it!"

The helper shook his head and responded, "No, but there are some reports of Pokemon being stolen. Did this Purrloin happen to be taken away during a battle?"

Leslie shouted, "Yes! Is that what happened to all the other Pokemon?"

The helper responded, "Yes. You see, there are some rumors that a certain groups of villains are taking the Pokemon during battle to liberate them from their Trainers by brainwashing!"

I gasped. What kind of evil group could do something like this? Wait a minute…

"Excuse me, sir, but does that evil group happen to have a name?" Evelyn asked, thinking along the same lines as I was.

"Yes, indeed," the helper said. "They call themselves… Team Plasma."

—

"Ah, our plans are a success!" yelled Becky happily, holding a sad Purrloin in her hands.

"What else could you expect?" Barry asked. "We've stolen over a dozen Pokemon already because of MY marvelous Magby's Smokescreen! Isn't that right, precious?"

"Mag, Mag," said the Pokemon, proud of its work.

"Well, excuse me!" shouted Becky. "If it wasn't for MY Oddish's Vine Whip, the Pokemon wouldn'tt have been take away, right dear?"

"Oddish!" exclaimed the happy Oddish.

As the two argued, a call came to them from their devices. Pichu, Becky's left out Pokemon, grabbed the device and handed it to grabbed it and said, "Hello?"

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO STOP BABBLING AGAINST EACH OTHER FOR ONCE AND ACTUALLY DO SOME WORK?!" a voice shouted from the device.

"Sorry, Zinzolin!" a terrified Barry yelped back. "We have a decent amount of Pokemon captured. 14, to be exact!"

"14?! IS THAT THE BEST YOU COULD DO!? I ASKED FOR NO LESS THAN 20, YOU IDJITS, AND YOU GIVE ME 14! " shouted an enraged Zinzolin.

"We'll get back to work, sir!" yelped Jessie. "There's a local Day Care nearby with lots of Pokemon we could take!"

"THEN GET TO IT!"

—

As Leslie and James fretted about their Purrloin, Evelyn, Monferno, Snivy, Lilipup, Munna and I got a tour of the Day Care. We saw how they took care of the Pokemon and stuff like that, but the idea of Team Plasma's treachery couldn't get out of my head. Finally, we reached to the section where eggs were being kept. The helper, who's name turned out to be Mike, showed us around.

"Here are our marvelous eggs!" said Mike."Look around and notice all the different styles and colors! Here, pick a couple up if you like!"

I picked up a sapphire colored egg, while Evelyn chose a greenish olive egg. We admired them for a second until all of a sudden, a large BOOM came from the main room where all the Pokemon were stored! Evelyn, Mike, and I ran to the room, the two eggs held tight in our arms.

When we finally reached the main room, we saw that all the Pokemon were in a net, the helpers and Leslie and James knocked out and tied up in a corner. When we finally found the culprits, we knew who it was in an instant. "TEAM PLASMA!"

"That's right, twerps!" said Becky. "We're here to take the Pokemon and set them free from their devious Trainers!"

"As if you two weren't devious already!" Evelyn shouted. "I'm pretty sure it was you two trying to steal poor Munna at the Dreamyard!"

"Oh, get over it," said Barry. "Now, to free your Pokemon, Purrloin, let's go!"

"Pichu, hit it!" Pichu and a strange Pokemon came out of their PokeBalls, and suddenly, I realized who that Pokemon was. "That's Leslie and James' Pokemon, isn't it?" I shouted. "You brainwashed it?!"

Barry laughed and said, "Oh please. It WANTED to come with me, right Purrloin?" Purrloin looked at its original Trainers, hurt and tied up in a corner, and smirked at them. It looked at Barry and nodded. "Purr, purr!"

I was too shocked to even pull out my Pokedex. How could this Pokemon betray its own Trainers to join Team Plasma? After all the work they put into finding it, it betrayed them?

"All right, Snivy, let's go!" I yelled to Snivy, cueing it to battle.

"Munna, join Snivy!" Evelyn said.

The battle between us started. Snivy started out with a Leaf Tornado, aiming it at Pichu. Suddenly, Purrloin used Growl to destroy the tornado and cause Munna and Snivy to take some damage! Then, Pichu shot out a Thunder Shock and zapped Munna and Snivy with a strong blast. The injured Pokemon got up with difficulty.

Munna used Psywave on Pichu, but Purrloin intercepted it and took the hit, but it didn't seem to even effect it! Probably because Psychic type moves don't work well against Dark types! Pichu used Thunder Shock on Snivy and Munna, and Purrloin used Assist, letting it also use Thunder Shock. Snivy and Munna took a super-strong zapping and fell to the ground. Just as Pichu was about to give them another zap, Purrloin used Scratch on it and knocked it into its Trainers.

"WHAT?!" Barry exclaimed. "Purrloin, am I the one here being betrayed?!" Purrloin smirked at Team Plasma and ran to the aide of its real Trainers. That left Munna and Snivy to deal with Pichu. Sinvy used a Vine Whip to grab it and throw it in the air, and then Munna used Psywave to blast it! Then, Snivy used Leaf Tornado to blow Pichu and Team Plasma away into the air!

—

As everything was reorganized at the Day Care, Purrloin was reunited to its Trainers. Apparently, its devious nature had lead it to double cross Team Plasma while pretending to betray its Trainers. Talk about sneaky!

As Leslie and James thanked us, Mike approached us with the two eggs we had held before battling Team Plasma.

"Well, because of you two, you saved everyone here at the Day Care and even Purrloin, who led us to the missing Pokemon. They're all safe with their original trainers now!"

"Well," Evelyn said, "if it wasn't for Purrloin's act, I don't think we could have ever even gotten close to saving the Pokemon! You two have a fine Pokemon, Leslie and James!"

"We sure do!" said James. "I can't thank you enough for all the help you've given us! As a token of our gratitude, I would like to treat you and your Pokemon to have some dinner and delicious dessert with us! I gotta tell you, Leslie is one heck of a chef!"

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. "I think we'll take you up on that offer. Let's…."

"Wait!" shouted Mike. "Before you go, I would like for each of you to have the eggs that you held and protected from Team Plasma to be your very own Pokemon!"

"Really?!" I yelped, excitedly.

I grabbed the beautiful sapphire egg and Evelyn reached for the majestic olive one.

"Thank you so much!" "Yeah, it's a real honor!" said Evelyn, showing her Pokemon the soon-to-be next member of her team. I did the same with my Pokemon.

"Well, treat them with care!" said Mike as we headed to have our meal with Leslie and James.

"We sure will!" I said, as we continued our exciting journey to Nacerene City.


	9. Chapter 9

**An Egg-citing Day!**

As Evelyn and I made our campsite in the woods, we talked about our next upcoming Gym Badge.

"So," I said, "this next gym has only one leader, so how are we going to do it? Should you go first then me, or me then you?"

Evelyn wondered for a few seconds and said, "I'd like to get my battle out of the way, so I'll go first."

While we continued talking, Monferno and Snivy practiced battling, while Lilipup and Munna played close to the eggs we had received to make sure they were safe. Suddenly, Munna and Lilipup sensed something and ran to us urgently.

"Mu, MUUNAAA!" Munna shouted.

"Lili, Lili!" shouted Lilipup.

Suddenly, we saw what they were worrying about. Team Plasma had come here.

"Heya, twerps!" shouted Becky. "Guess who's back and ready for revenge?"

"Team Plasma! Haven't you had enough of us beating you guys?" I asked.

"Never!" exclaimed Barry. "Magby, come on out!"

"Oddish, let's roll! Pichu, go steal those eggs!"

Evelyn and I reacted at the same time.

"Snivy, I choose you! Lilipup, stop Pichu!"

"Monferno, help Snivy! Munna, help Lilipup!"

Snivy and Monferno made the first move against Team Plasma. Snivy used Tackle on Magby, and Monferno used Flame Wheel on Oddish. Magby grabbed Snivy and used Flamethrower on the trapped Pokemon, but Monferno did manage to land its attack on Oddish.

"Snivy, NOOOOOOO!" I shouted, blocking the flames from hitting Snivy and taking some painful damage myself.

Meanwhile, Lilipup and Munna Tackled Pichu before it got to the eggs. Pichu zapped them both with Thunder Shock and continued towards the eggs.

Suddenly, behind me, Snivy got up and pushed me out of the way, taking the damage itself. Inside the Flamethrower, a blue light shone around Snivy. It was evolving!

"Snivy?" I asked weakly.

Instead of Snivy, a new Pokemon turned to look at me.

"Servine, the Grass Snake Pokemon, and the evolved form of Snivy. Servine whips its opponents with vines, and dodges their attacks by hiding in the shadows of thick foliage."

"Servine, use Leaf Tornado on Magby!" I shouted, not having time to acknowledge what had occurred to my Pokemon.

Servine used its Leaf Tornado to blow the Flamethrower away, but that didn't do any good. The fire had blown to the trees, which caught fire easily and spread!

"RUN!" Evelyn shouted, grabbing Monferno and sprinting away.

Team Plasma ran away, leaving Pichu behind. Munna and Lilipup stayed to protect the eggs from Pichu.

I looked everywhere for Servine, but all I found was Monferno. Evelyn had taken Servine! I ran away as fast as I could with Monferno at my side, forgetting all about Lilipup, Munna, and the eggs. Then, I blacked out.

—

I woke up to Monferno scratching my face.

"Monferno! You made it out with me!" I said to the Pokemon. "Where is everyone else?"

"Mon, mon," it said, shaking its head. It didn't know.

—

Lilipup and Munna woke up near the eggs at the ruined campsite and looked for their Trainers, but they couldn't find them. Instead, they found a burnt Pichu lying at their feet.

"Lili, Pup!" Lilipup angrily yelled at Team Plasma's Pichu, but then it noticed that it was injured.

Munna and Lilipup rummaged some berries and ate with Pichu so they would be strong enough to later look for their Trainers. But they couldn't just leave the eggs behind. What would they do…..

—

Evelyn and Servine spent all night looking for the others but had no luck. Instead, they found the people they least expected to see.

"TEAM PLASMA!" Evelyn shouted to them. "It is all your fault we got separated from our friends, and now you're gonna pay!"

But then, she noticed that Becky was crying.

"Punish us all you want!" she cried. "I lost my dear Pichu and now I can't even find it! Now what am I to do?"

Then, Barry said, "Twerpette, if you help us find Pichu, then we'll help you find your friend. Deal?"

As much as Evelyn wanted to refuse their offer, she needed to find Kyle. What if he was injured and couldn't move? She turned to Barry and said, "Deal."

—

Monferno and I decided to head back to camp to see if anyone was there. Luckily, there was Lilipup and Munna and the eggs. I ran to Lilipup, overjoyed to see it safe, but then I noticed Pichu lying hurt on the ground.

"Here you go," I said, handing it an Oran Berry. It felt better automatically.

After that, we all went to find Evelyn, Servine, and Team Plasma. It took hours, but finally, we heard some arguing up in the distance.

"UGGHHH! You two are SO annoying!"

"Excuse me, you dumb twerpette! You're the one whining to us about your precious little BOYFRIEND!"

"Kyle is NOT my boyfriend, and I'll have you know….."

That is when I ran to them. It was Evelyn and Team Plasma!

"You guys!" I shouted, running to them. Servine jumped on my head like it used to as a Snivy, but now it was too big and it fell off, so I held it in my arms.

Monferno and Munna ran to Evelyn and tackled her.

Pichu ran to the ecstatic Becky, and they both embraced each other happily.

Then, I turned to Team Plasma and said, "You better get out of here or you'll be sorry you ever messed with us!"

Barry and Becky started to smirk. "Now that we got Pichu back," said Becky, "We have no use for you. Pichu, go grab those eggs! Oddish, distract their Pokemon!"

"Magby," said Barry, "help out Oddish!"

While Servine and Monferno battled Oddish and Magby, Lilipup and Munna distracted Pichu. Servine used a Leaf Tornado on Magby, which had grown even more powerful, and Monferno used Flame Wheel on Oddish. The two Pokemon were knocked out instantly!

Meanwhile, Pichu had shocked and paralyzed Munna, disabling it! It then leaped to attack Lilipup, who used Bite on it and knocked it away. Suddenly, a blue light surrounded it too. It was evolving! Snivy and Lilipup in the same day?! AWESOME!

What was once Lilipup came out of the blue light and barked at the terrified Pichu.

"Herdier, the Loyal Pokemon, and the evolved form of Lilipup. Always obedient and faithful to their Trainer, Herider have helped them raise other Pokemon since long ago."

Herdier then used Bite on Pichu, knocking it into Team Plasma. Then, Servine used Leaf Tornado, Monferno used Flamethrower, and Herdier used Tackle, all aimed at Team Plasma, who were blasted into the air and far away!

"All right, Herdier!" I yelled ecstatically to my new Pokemon.

Suddenly, as Evelyn was helping out Munna, the eggs started to hatch. I grabbed my egg, and Evelyn grabbed hers. Out of the sapphire egg came a Pokemon that looked something like a shark, and out of Evelyn's came a different looking creature.

"Oh, wow Kyle!" screamed Evelyn happily. "You got a Gible! They're very rare, even in their native region, Sinnoh!"

"Oh yeah?" I asked, looking at it.

"Gib, Gib!" it said to me happily.

"Hey," I said to Evelyn. "Looks like you got a Pokemon native to the Unova region, and a very rare one too: an Axew."

"Axew, Ax, Ax!" it said playfully, looking at Evelyn.

"Gible, the Land Shark Pokemon. Gible digs holes in the walls of warm caves to make their nests. Don't get too close, or they might pounce!"

"Axew, the Tusk Pokemon. If one of Axew's tusks break off, it regrows, even stronger and sharper than before. It uses its tusks to crush berries and mark territory."

What a treat that day was, especially for the growth of my team. Both Snivy and Lilipup evolved and I got a rare Gible in my party. Now if this luck continued in my Nacerene City gym battle, I would be super psyched!


	10. Chapter 10

**A Berry Important Battle**

"We're here!" I shouted with relief. "Nacerene City!"

After a couple of weeks of traveling from Striaton City, we finally reached civilization. Now was the time Evelyn and I battled for our second badges at the local gym, but there were several problems to attend to.

"Kyle," Evelyn started, "while I battle with Munna and Monferno, can you keep Axew entretained with you?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I could train it with Gible, so they could get used to battling."

"Perfect!" she replied. "Can you get us a room at the nearest hotel?"

"Yep," I replied.

"How about some food?"

"I'll order it from the restaurant right here."

"And where will we meet off after my battle?"

"At the Pokemon Center."

"What should I do afterwards?"

"Train Gible and Axew together to strengthen their moves and battling techniques."

"Perfect!"

"Alright, Gible, use Bite!"

Gible performed a powerful Bite attack on Servine who swiftly dodged it.

"Axew, use Scratch!"

Axew went in to claw at Herdier, but Herdier rolled away before the move made ontact.

"You guys, you got to be faster with your attacks!" I told them frustratedly. They had awesome strength, but they couldn't land the moves because they were too slow. Then again, Servine and Herdier had more experience.

"Alright, Gible use Bite on Axew, and Axew, use Scratch on Gible!"

The two collided while attempting to use their moves, and they successfully made direct contact.

"Perfect, you guys. Again!"

"Well, well, welll," said the gym leader, Lenora. "Your Munna is incredible! But how will it fare against my next Pokemon?"

Oh my goodness, Evelyn thought. Munna barely beat Lenora's first Pokemon and it was already tired. How would it do against her second one? Lenora dfinitely would NOT be described as a pushover. If she wanted this badge, she would have to work for it.

After we finished training, we all met up with Evelyn at the Pokemon Center.

"Evelyn," I asked, "how did it go?"

She looked at me, panting. "I barely won with Monferno. They both did awesome, though. I'm going to warn you... do NOT underestimate her Pokemon. Especially her second one."

After listening to her advice, I left for the gym with Servine and Herdier for our battle. When we reached it, we walked inside and headed to the battlefield. There, Lenora was waiting for us.

"Welcome, challenger," she said. "I'm Lenora, and today you'll be facing the power of my Normal-type Pokemon. Think you can handle it?"

I walked to the challenger position and responded, "Of course!"

The referee explained the rules: two Pokemon per Trainer, only the challenger could make substitutions, etc. "Battle...begin!"

Lenora sent out her Herdier, so I decided to send out mine. She started out with the move Bite, which Herdier quickly rolled away from. But then, when we least expected it, her Herdier rolled towrads mine and carried out the Bite attack! Herdier flinched with pain and backed away.

My Herdier then used Take Down on Lenora's, but the attack missed and Herdier crashed into the wall of the gym! This Pokemon was super quick!

Then, I had an idea. I told Herdier to use Tackle attack on Lenora's Herdier, which it avoided, but just as it missed the attack, it followed the Herdier and carried out its attack, just like Lenora did with my Herdier! B(Lenora's Herdier) flew into the air, and A(my Herdier) carried out a Take Down attack, nocking it into the air once more. Right before B fell to the ground, A attempted to use Bite and catch B, but B used Tackle on it just before that happened.

Lenora's Pokemon was tough! But I hung in there. A then went in for another Bite, so B jumped back, and that is when A used Tackle on B while it was landing, knocking it back and damaging it. Then both A and B charged at each other with a Take Down, causing dirt to hide the contact between the two Pokemon.

The cloud cleared. Both A and B were panting heavily, and suddenly, B fell to the ground.

"Lenora's Herdier is unable to battle! Kyle's Herdier is the winner!"

Just as I was about to congratulate my Herdier, it fell to the ground and passed out.

"Kyle's Herdier is alos unable to battle. This match is a draw!"

Oh god. Now it was a one on one, and from what Evelyn told me, she barely beat Lenora's second Pokemon with two of her own! How was I going to be able to succeed?

"Kyle!" Lenora shouted. "That was a marvelous display of the strength of Normal-types! But can you handle my next Pokemon? Watchog, I choose you!"

"Servine!" I shouted, "come on out!"

This was the final battle: Servine vs. Watchog.

Watchog started off with using Super Fang, but Servine ducked and used Leaf Tornado to blow Watchog away. Watchog was blown into the air, but it landed gracefully nto its feet and acted as if the attack hadn't done a thing.

Then, as Servine went in to use Wrap, Watchog used Hypnosis on Servine, making it stop in its tracks and... fall asleep! Then, Watchog used Super Fang on Servine, and it couldn't even do a thing. This was why Lenora was so strong: her Watchog's Hypnosis! I couldn't switch to Herdier now that it fainted, so I had to cross my fingers and hope Servine woke up...

Wait a minute! Mom had packed me a Lum Berry before I left home. Lum Berries had the ability to cure any status condition, including sleeping. While Watchog was continuing its attacks on Servine, I rolled it the Lum Berry, and thankfully, it rolled near its mouth. Servine unconciouslly swallowe it and woke up!

All of a sudden, Watchog used Hypnosis on Servine again! I didn't have any Lum Berries to wake it up again, so I decided to counter it with Leaf Tornado. The move blew the Hypnosis back to Watchog and even made it fall asleep. Servine used Vine Whip to grab Watchog, used Wrap to choke it, jumped into the air, and used Leaf Tornado to throw it to the ground.

But Watchog woke up! It had barely any strength, but it was still up! This wasn't so good. Servine didn't have much health left either.

Watchog ran at Servine with a Bite, and Servine used Vine Whip to defend itself. watchog grabbed the Vine Whip with its teeth and threw Servine into the air, and then used Hypnosis on it. It looked like it was going to make contact, but Servine spun around the Hypnosis and used Leaf Tornado on Watchog, but it lost its balance and plummeted to the ground, causing another cloud of dust to appear. Perfect timing!

When the dust cleared, my heart sank. Servine was on the floor, and Watchog was up, panting.

"Servine!" I yelled. "Get up!"

"Servine is unable to..."

And that was when the miracle happened. Servine stood up just before the referee called it out, and then, too tired to stand, Watchog collapsed to the floor.

"Watchog is unable to battle! Servine is the winner, which means the victory goes to the challenger, Kyle of Nuvema Town!"

I won! Servine had overcome Hypnosis and toughed the battle out to beat Watchog.

"Servine!" I yelled, running to my hurt Pokemon. "You did a spectacular job! You got up, and you were amazing!"

"Ser, Servine," it said weakly.

"Herdier," I said, turning to my other Pokemon resting on the ground next to me. "Even though you got knocked out, you did incredible. You may have gotten knocked out, but you made servine's job easier by knocking the other Herdier out. Don't beat yourself over it!"

"Her, Dier!" it barked, licking my face.

"Kyle," Lenora said, walking over to me. "You have showed me your potential as a Trainer. You and your Pokemon overcame an obstacle that others would have stumbled on. Although it was a close battle, I would definitely say you were the winner. The compassion you show fpr your Pokemon, the strength you provide them with... I would like to see some more out of you!"

"Thanks," I said.

"Here you go," she said, holding her hand out for me. "This us the Plain Badge, which proves that you have successfully defeated me."

"Awesome, Lenora!" I said joyfully. "Look, you two, I got this badge because of you. Thank you again, Lenora."

"No problem," responded the gym leader. "Now, have you decided where you were going to go for your next gym battle?"

"Ermmmm..." I thought. "I was considering heading to Castelia City with my friend Evelyn, but..."

"No, no, no!" Lenora said abruptly. "You absolutely HAVE to go there! It is a wonderful city. Plus, the gym leader there will give you and your friend quite a challenge."

"Alright then," I said. "Castelia City it is."

When I got back to our hotel room, I showed Evelyn the badge and described to her the battle.

"Yep," she said. "That's basically the troubles I had, although your Servine had the speed and the moves to overcome it. For me, I just switched Pokemon."

"Yeah," I responded, "but I gotta thank my mom for that berry. So, how did the training go?"

"Perfect!" Evelyn said. "They both learned new moves. Watch. Axew, use Assurance!"

Axew extended its hand and gave a, basically, super-powered slap to Gible! Gible flinched from the attack.

"Nice!" I said.

"That's not all. Gible, use Dragon Rage!"

Gible breathed a sort of flame out of its mouth and aimed it at Axew. Axew was blasted with it and got knocked over.

"Awesome!" I said jubilantly. "Gible, I'm super proud of you!"

"Gib, Gib!" it said as it jumped into my arms.

"Yeah," said Evelyn. "Same goes for you, Axew!"

"Ew, ew!" it said, ramming Evelyn.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Evelyn ran to get it, and then suprised, she yelled, "ZACH?!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Old-School Competition!**

"Hey, guys," said Zach as he walked into the door of our hotel room in Nacerene City.

"Zach!" I said, running to my best friend in the whole entire world! Apart from Evelyn and Brian, that is.

We high-fived each other and embraced in a hug. Evelyn greeted him too. After that, we talked about our journey at the cafe across the street.

"So you and Evelyn both have two gym badges?" Zach asked incredulously. "It hasn't even been one and a half months! I only have one ribbon, and that's why I'm here today: to compete in the Nacerene Old-School Contest!"

"Old-School Contest?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah," Zach said. "Instead of competing with muiscals, we do it the way it's done in Hoenn and Sinnoh: first, there is a move's category, and the eight best contestors move on to the quarter-finals. There, it's an elimination round where each Trainer battles another with style until there's only one Trainer left! I have to get my second ribbon!"

"Sounds awesome!" I said. "But do you need to borrow one of our Pokemon, since Brian isn't here?"

"Nah," he said. "I caught a Pokemon on the way here, and I won the other in a Pokemon raffle! You wanna see them?

We nodded.

"Alright then, Purrloin and Pidove, come on out!"

He called out his Purrloin, a Pokemon we were familiar with, and a new bird Pokemon.

"Purrloin, the Devious Pokemon. Purrloin fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their possessions. When angered, it uses its claws to fight back."

"Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokemon. A Pidove flock's cooing can get extremely noisy. Pidove is not attracted to shiny objects."

"Nice job, Zach!" I said. "Hey, since there's gonna be a battle segment in your contest, don't you think we should have a practice battle beforehand? Maybe a three-on-three?"

"Sounds good to me!" he responded eagerly. "This time, I will NOT lose!"

"Gible, I choose you!"

"Purrloin, come on out!"

Purrloin started the battle off by using Scratch on Gible, but before the attack could hit, Gible sprayed sand in its eyes and blinded it with one powerful Sand Attack!

Then, Gible used Dragon Rage on Purrloin, sending out a mystical kind of flame from its mouth. Purrloin spun around the move with elegant grace, just like a performer's Pokemon should. That got the sand out of its eyes and allowed it to see once more! then, it used Assist, allowing it to use Oshawott's Aqua Jet, which hit Gible directly! Gible managed to take the hit because of its Dragon-typing. Then, he attacked once more with a Bite attack, causing Purrloin to flinch and allowing it to use a successful Dragon Rage, which blasted Purrloin in the air! It fell to the ground and...

"Purrloin is unable to battle!" shouted Evelyn, our makeshift referee. "Gible is the winner!"

"Awesome, Gible!" I shouted.

"That was a pretty awesome Dragon Rage, Kyle," said Zach from the other side of the battlefield.

"Thanks!" I responded. "Gible, take a nice rest! Herdier, I choose you!"

"Now its my turn," said Zach. "Pidove, let's do this!"

Pidove started off the battle using Gust. Herdier jumped back, but the move kept going and it blew Herdier away! Herdier managed to land on its feet gracefully and jumped to carry out an aerial Bite attack. It grabbed Pidove with its jaws and slammed it to the ground, but Pidove didn't land on the ground! Instead, while following, it used a superfast Quick Attack on the airborne Herdier and knocked it to the ground.

That Pidove was tough, but we had been through trickier battles before. Herdier used Tackle to knock Pidove down one more time, but Pidove flew out of the way,just as expected. Using the strategy we made up during our gym battle with Lenora, Herdier faked and used Take Down on the relieved Pidove, who was knocked to the ground this time! It came back up for another Quick Attack, but Herdier grabbed it with Bite and threw it into the air. Pidove didn't have time to react and fell to the ground.

"Pidove is unable to battle! Herdier is the winner!"

"AAAAH!" shouted Zach. "Your Pokemon are tough. I guess gym battles lead your Pokemon's strength down a different path."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said.

"All right, Kyle, this last Pokemon will defeat you for sure! Oshawott, come on out!"

"Herdier, return! Gible, now's your chance!"

Oshawott used Aqua Jet to torpedo at Gible, but Gible hopped out of the way and used Bite. Oshawott continued its Aqua Jet to dodge the move and then used Razor Shell on Gible, knocking it into the air. Then, it used Water Gun with awesome elegance and Gible fell to the ground!

"Gible is unable to battle! Oshawott is the winner!"

"Gible, no!" I yelled. Gible was a strong Pokemon, but it took some damage from Purrloin and plenty from Oshawott. It tried its best, and I appreciated it.

"Gible, you were awesome," I said. "Herdier, take him down!"

Herdier was automatically blasted with a Water Gun, which it swiftly dodged. It then went in for a Take Down, but Oshawott somersaulted into the air and used Razor Shell straight on Herdier's back! It landed on Herdier, and suddenly, a blue light shone around it. It was evolving, and in the worst time too! I looked at Zach, who was staring with absolute awe.

Out of the light came a brand new Pokemon, kind of like the taller version of Oshawott.

"Dewott, the Discipline Pokemon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott ises the double-scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordmanship."

After evolving, Dewott quickly used Water Gun on the trapped Herdier, who dropped automatically.

"Herdier is unable to battle! Dewott is the winner!"

"Herdier," I said sadly, "you gave it your best. Servine, let's end this!"

This was the final one on one battle. Servine had to end this, or I would lose to Zach. I just couldn't!

Dewott started off by charging in with a double Razor Shell at Servine, but Servine used Vine Whip to push itself off the ground and avoid the attack. Then, it used Leaf Tornado on Dewott, who couldn't possibly dodge it.

Dewott used Aqua Jet, flew into the tornado, absorbed its power, and attacked Servine, who was shocked at its capabilities. Servine was knocked to the ground a few feet back, but it got back up. Then, it charged at Dewott with its Vine Whip, and Dewott used Razor Shell and charged at Servine. Just before collision, Servine hopped into the air, used Leaf Tornado, then grabbed Dewott with a Vine Whip and threw him up in the air, only to knock it back down with a Tackle.

Dewott dodged the Tackle and slammed Servine down with another double Razor Shell. Servine got up weakly, and that's when it hit me! Dewott is using its scalchops (Razor Shells) to attack, so why not get them away from it?

Servine went in for a fake Tackle, but Dewott dodged it, and that gave Servie the opportunity to use Vine Whip and grab Dewott's scalchops away from it! My plan worked! Dewott couldn't fight back, so Servine went in with a Vine Whip and knocked Dewott away on the floor ten feet away.

"Dewott is unable to battle! Servine is the winner, which means the victory goes to Kyle!"

All right! Servine beat Zach's superpowered Dewott!

"All right, ladies and gents," said Jackson, the musical/contest MC, "It's time for the style performances to begin. First we have the Accumula Town Musical winner, after his second try, beginning. And here's...Zach!"

Zach called out two of his Pokemon, Dewott and Pidove, for the style round. He had Pidove use Gust, which basically made a mini twister that shined! He then called Dewott to have him use Aqua Jet and spin straight through the Gust. That's where he got the idea with our Leaf Tornado from!

Dewott, covered with beautiful, shining water, spun rapidly and gracefully through the Gust, and then, it used Razor Shell at the top of the twister and split it into hundreds of sparkles of water, glistening all over the audience!

"Wow!" I exclaimed to Evelyn, who was sitting right next to me, awestruck as well.

"I know, right?" she responded. "Let's just hope that was good enough for the judges!

"Becky, are you sure you got this?" asked Barry ad Becky was about to start her performance as "Rebecca".

"Of course I am!" said Becky, frustrated. "Just let me do this!"

Becky walked on stage and released her Oddish and Pichu. First, she had Pichu use

a Thunder Shock that glowed beautifully. Next, Oddish used Absorb on the Thunder Shock, absorbing the power for its own. Oddish started to glow with a yellowish golden light. Then, it used Sweet Scent and released a sparkling, golden powder that calmed the audience. What a show!

After minutes of waiting to see who was moving on to the battle rounds, Jackson came out with the judges' decisions on the giant screen. I scanned through the pictures, looking for Zach's picture. I found that Rebecca's picture from the Accumula Musical, but I couldn't find... Gotcha! The very last picture was Zach's! He had made it to the second round!

"Yay, Zach!" Evelyn shouted next to me.

"And here are the matchups for the next three battle rounds, and just to remind you, these are randomly shuffled."

Zach was the first battle, and Rebecca was the last. This was going to be one heated competition, considering the fact that Zach and Rebecca both got a ribbon from the Accumula Festiva, Rebecca from Day 1 and Zach from Day 2.

The second and third round were a breeze for Zach! He used his Pidove and Purrloin, and they battled with grace and elegance, performing incredibly flawless moves! Now was the last round, and he was against none other than Rebecca! He had to win this battle, he just had to!

Of course, as the battle started, on the jumbo screen there were the pictures of the two battling Trainers and a bar showing the amount of beauty and elegance each Pokemon had. The more their moves failed or they got hurt, the bar went down until it was completely empty, or until the five minutes ran out.

Zach decided to send out Dewott! Awesome choice for the final round! Rebecca chose to battle with her Pichu. Pichu was an Electric type, but that didn't mean that Dewott would lose! It almost beat Servine during our battle.

Pichu started it off by using Charm. The whole crowd was awed by the move, and Dewott's bar went down.

Dewott countered with a Aqua Jet/Razor Shell combo, making rain droplets while moving towards its opponent. Pichu's bar had to go down on that one!

At this point, it looked like it was even, until Pichu intercepted Dewott's attack with a dazzling Thunder Shock. You thought that stopped Dewott, right? Wrong! Dewott used its scalchops to absorb the move's power by deflecting it, then hit Pichu with a super charged Aqua Jet/ Razor Shell/ Thunder Shock combo! That was an incredible move!

Pichu's bar went down until it had only about a quarter of its bar left, while Dewott had almost a full bar!

But then, static formed around Dewott. What was going on? Was it Pichu's ability that paralyzed opponents after direct contact, Static? It had to be!

Dewott's bar went down a notch, and Pichu used Thunder Shock to attack Dewoot, and it was successful! Dewott had to finish things quickly, or else this Pichu would get the second ribbon!

Pichu went in for a Quick Attack, which landed successfuly once more and lowered Dewott's bar! This was getting bad!

Pichu went in for another Quick Attack, and that was when Dewott used Water Gun on the groubd to lift itself up! It dodged the attack, sprayed the audience with a dazzling layer of water droplets, and it damaged Pichu! Pichu's bar decreased and Dewott needed only one move to defeat it.

But Dewott being in the air and being paralyzed gave Pichu the time to use Thunder Shock! Dewott was zapped onto the ground, struggling to get up. Dewott and Pichu's bars were now at the same level!

There was 30 seconds left on the clock. 29, 28, 27...

Dewott and Pichu were both hurting, and Dewott slashed at Pichu with a sclachop, but Pichu knocked it away and jumped atop Dewott. It was about to unleash its Thunder Shock and finish Dewott off until Dewott revealed its second scalchop and slashed the Pokemon off it, then using Aqua Jet to knock it away! It was successful!

"Time's up!" yelled Jackson. "Now, let's all look at the scoreboard. The winner of the Nacerene Old-fashioned contest is... by a slight victory... Zach and Dewott!"

They won! They actually won this gruelling competition! Nothing could have been better than this pride I felt for my best friend! Things were going our way!

"Evelyn," I said, packing up my bags and preparing to head to Castelia City, "are you all packed up? Everyone's with you?"

"Yep!" she responded happily. "Let's get go..."

Suddenly, Zach appeared at the door of our room. "Hey guys," he said cooly.

"Hey Zach!" I responded. "What's up?'

He shrugged shyly and responded, "Well, Kyle, the thing is, after our battle, I started to do some serious thinking. The way you guys overcame my newly Dewott's power... it was awesome! So, as I was thinking, I realized that I needed to train at the same level you do to get my third, fourth, and eventuall fifth ribbon! To do that, I was wondering if I could tag along with you two again. You know, to get stronger and..."

"YES!" Evelyn and I shouted in unison. We went to hug the surprised ach, who sighed with relief.

"Dewott's going to love hanging out with you guys again!" he said happily.

"It sure is!" I said happily. I had Evelyn with me to start off with, I already had two badges and an awesome team, and now Zach was tagging along with us once more! This day was awesome, and I'm hoping the days to come next on out journey to Castelia City will be great, too!


	12. Chapter 12

**A Sticky Situation!**

On our way to Castelia City, Zach, Evelyn and I stopped at the entrance of a looming jungle-like terrain: Pinwheel Forest.

"Whoo!" shouted an extatic Zach, panting along with his partner, Dewott. "That was an awesome workout session, huh Dewott?"

"Dew, Dew!' panted the tired Pokemon.

"Well," Evelyn said, "Monferno and I aren't even tired yet!"

"Mon!" said the fire monkey, punching the air energetically.

"Yeah," I said,"but Servine and I got here first AND we even had enough time to have a snack while waiting for you!"

"Vine!" agreed my partner, taunting the others.

"Whatever," said Zach, rolling his eyes. "So this is Pinwheel Forest, huh?"

"Yep!" I said. "This is the final obstacle, apart from Skyarrow Bridge, to get to Castelia City for my next badge!"

We headed into the forest, all our Pokemon out and looking around. Monferno, Servine, and Dewott lead the way, while Herdier, Munna, Gible, Axew, Pidove, and Purrloin stayed in the back with us.

After about an hour trekking through the forest, there was a cloud of smoke in front of us. I started coughing, and then I realized why the cloud was here.

"Team Plasma!" I yelled.

"You got that right, twerp!" cackled the evil Becky from in front of us. "Evil and proud!"

"Same for me!" said Barry with pleasure of our annoyance.

"Forgetting me?" said a stranger dressed in a Team Plasma outfit.

Who was that? Was he a new recruit for Team Plasma?

"Philip's the name!" shouted the man. "Evil's my game!"

Ugh. Now there were three of them!

"It doesn't matter!" shouted Evelyn angrily. "Axew, let's roll!"

"Gible, I choose you!"

"Pidove, help us out!"

As Becky and Barry made a grab for their PokeBalls, Philip joined them. He was going to battle us!

"Oddish, spotlight!"

"Magby, rumble!"

Philip then cried, "Sandile, let's go!"

"Who's that Pokemon?" I wondered aloud.

"Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokemon. Sandile travels just below the surface of the desrt sand, with only its nose and eyes sticking out. The warmth of the sand keeps it from getting too cold."

Magby and Sandile started the battle off by using a Fire Spin/Sand Tomb combination, trapping our Pokemon in one place, or at least trying to. Axew was surrounded by the trap, but Gible and Pidove managed to dodge it.

To counter the two Pokemon's attacks, Axew used Dragon Rage and completely exploded the ring surrounding it. All that training paid off!

Then, Oddish used Absorb on the vulnerable Gible, draining its energy away, but Pidove countered the move with a super-strong Gust and even damaged Oddish. Meanwhile, Axew used Dragon Rage on Magby and Magby used Flamethrower. They both cancelled each other out.

Suddenly, Sandile used Sand Tomb and trapped the battling Gible and Pidove, who couldn't escape! Sandile went into the Sand Tomb and Tackled the helpless Pokemon with a lot of strength, while Axew was still struggling to defeat the Magby.

That's when, all of a sudden, a web popped out of nowhere and hit Magby in the face. Axew used a successful Bite attack and knocked it out! Then, another web came out and scooped Oddish up, attatching it to a tree. That gave Axew the chance to once again use Bite. Where were these webs coming from.

Inside the twister, Gible and Pidove managed to use a Gust/Tackle combo and hurt Sandile, who was blasted out of the Sand Tomb, ending the sand twister. Gible and Pidove were free!

Gible used Dragon Rage and knocked Sandile out. We beat Team Plasma!

"Ugh!" screeched Philip, returning his Pokemon back to its PokeBall.

"You see why these guys are SO annoying?" grunted the annoyed Barry.

"Let's get out of here before they knock us into the air!" shouted Becky.

The evil trio ran deeper into the woods, disappearing from sight.

I turned to Zach and Evelyn triumphantly, but Evelyn was thinking about something else.

Suddenly, a strange Pokemon came swinging on what looked like a web vine and hit Evelyn in the face. It then jumped onto her and started to cry, "Sewa, Wadle!"

"WHAAA?!" screeched the helpless Evelyn.

"Who's that?" asked Zach, interested in the current situation.

"Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokemon. Sewaddle makes clothing for itself by sewing leaves together with the sticky thread it produces from its mouth. Fashion designers often use it as a mascot."

"So that's where the webs came from!" said Zach, finally understanding what had happened during our battle.

"Hey Evelyn," I said. "I think Sewaddle likes you!"

Evelyn looked to he bug Pokemon, shocked. "You do?" she asked curiously.

"Sewa, Sewa!" it said joyfully, nodding.

"So..." Evelyn thought. "Hey, Sewaddle! Do you wanna come with me on my journey? We'll have a lot of cool batles just like the one right now!"

Sewaddle looked to her, then to me, then to Zach, and then finally to our Pokemon. Then, returning its gaze to Evelyn, it stared for a moment, and then nodded.

"Really?" said Evelyn, relieved by the Pokemon's answer. "That's great!"

She held out a PokeBall, and Sewaddle went inside.

"All right!" screamed Evelyn. "I just caught... a Sewaddle!"

We camped in the forest that night. The next day, we trekked for a little while longer through the forest. We got to know Evelyn's new partner, who would swing from tree to tree with its web swings.

Finally, we reached the edge of the forest. There, there was a woman screaming for help. We rushed to her side and saw that her Pokemon, a Patrat, was poisoned!

"Mam," I asked worriedly. "What happened here?"

"My Patrat was poisoned!" she screamed, terrified.

"How?" Evelyn asked.

"Well, you see..."

"Are we far enough?" asked Becky to Barry and Philip.

"Probably," answered Barry. "Philip, where did you say the helicopter was picking you up to go back to headquarters?"

"At Skyarrow Bridge," he responded. "Speaking of which, I must get going! See you in Castelia City!"

With that, he continued on down the path.

"Well, let's get..." started Barry, until he realized something.

There was a PokeBall on the floor. Barry picked it up, and looked at it curiously.

"A PokeBall?" asked Becky, also curious. "There could be a Pokemon inside!"

"One way to find out!" said Barry, hoping for a new Pokemon.

Out of the PokeBall, fortunately for Team Plasma, came a Pokemon. It was a bug Pokemon, but not like Sewaddle. This one was a...

"A Venipede!" shouted Barry gleefuly. "It's a Bug and Poison type! Plus, they're super strong!"

"Really?" asked Becky happily. "Give it to me, then!"

"No way!" protested Barry. "I found it, I keep it! Isn't that right, my precious Venipede?"

The Venipede, now in Barry's hands, used String Shot on Becky's mouth, then nudged Barry happily.

While taking the webs off her mouth, Barry heard a Trainer with her Patrat.

"Hey," he said, suddenly. "How about we test out Venipede's new strength?"

He approached the Trainer and the Patrat, and then said,"Venipede, use Poison Sting now!"

Venipede shot out poisonous needles from its mouth and poisoned the Patrat.

"Nice job!" exclaimed Barry, as the trainer screamed in fear. "Now, let's go!"

After we heard about the Trainer and the Venipede, we gave the lady a Pecha berry to help Patrat and set off to look for the treacherous trainer. I was thinking it could be Team Plasma, but none of their Pokemon knew Poison Sting, did they?

Finally, we found Barry and Becky admiring a Venipede and shouting at it to use Poison Sting. So that was how they poisoned the Patrat!

"Team Plasma!" shouted Evelyn.

"In the flesh!" shouted Becky.

"So you're the criminals who poisoned that innocent Patrat!" yelled an aangry Zach.

"Yes, siree!" shouted Barry. "Now, Venipede, give them a taste of that Poison Sting!"

Venipede shot out a Poison Sting, but it was blocked by a web. Sewaddle! Sewaddle was up to battle that Venipede.

Venipede then used Rollout on Sewaddle, spinning around at incredible speed, and it hit Sewaddle continuously. Sewaddle didn't have the speed to react!

But what it could do was use String Shot on the rolling Venipede to slow it down enough to use another signature move of its: Bug Bite. Venipede was damaged, but hit back with a strong Tackle! Sewaddle got hit again and flew off into a nearby tree. Then, it used its strings to grab ahold of the tree and swing.

Venipede tried to attack with Poison Sting, but Sewaddle swiftly swang and dodged the poisonous attacks. It was incredible!

Then, Sewaddle used String Shot and tied Venipede, not allowing it to move. While Venipede was stuck, Sewaddle had enough time to use Bug Bite at a constant rate, eventually knocking it out.

"Sewaddle, nice!" shouted a happy Evelyn.

"Venipede, return!" screamed a horrified Barry. "Becky, let's go quick before they blast us off!"

And the duo ran back into the woods, disappearing once more.

Finally. we reached the end of the forest. We were all relieved.

"Sewaddle," Evelyn said suddenly. "I wanted to thank you for choosing me as your Trainer. You're an awesome Pokemon, and you are super strong!"

"Sewaddle!" said the Pokemon, blushing.

Evelyn caught a new Pokemon, we had beat Team Plasma once again, and we were out of the woods. Things were going up and up from here. Castelia City, you're next!


	13. Chapter 13

**A Battle on Skyarrow Bridge!** "Finally!" I shouted triumphantly. "Skyarrow Bridge is right ahead!" After a couple weeks of journeying from Nacrene City to Castelia City, we reached the point that connected the two: Skyarrow Bridge.

"Yep!" agreed Evelyn. "It's not too bad that it was a long way, though. Our Pokemon got a lot stronger, and I caught a Sewaddle!"

We continued to the bridge when suddenly, a boy ran straight into me and shouted, "BATTLE TIME!"

Confused, I gasped, "Huh?"

The boy looked at me like I was speaking another language, and then said," I...WANT...TO...HAVE...A BATTLE...WITH YOU!"

"Of course!" I said. "Gladly!"

"Wait a second," interrupted Zach. "Who are you anyways?"

"The name's Colin!" shouted the boy with an exasperated look on his face. "If you had slowed down one second, you would've learned that!"

"Whatever," I said. "Colin, come on, let's have that battle!"

The battle was going to be a three-on-three battle. I was nervous, since my last official battle had been at the Nacrene Gym, but I just had to win! Colin decided to start off with a Watchog. Perfect! I knew the perfect Pokemon for that! "Gible," I shouted, "I choose you!"

Gible came out of its PokeBall, pumped and totally ready to fight! The battle began. Watchog started the battle off by using Crunch. Gible dodged it, but then, Watchog used its tail to knock it down and then carried out its powerful Crunch! Gible got up, a little bit shaken though. It then used a Bite attack and leaped in towards Watchog.

Watchog swiftly dodged it and then used Crunch on Gible once more. Gible, at the point where one more hit would knock it out, toughed it out and stood up once more. There, it started to form what looked like a ball of sand, and threw it at Watchog, trapping it in a sandstorm. Gible had learned Sand Tomb! Then, it jumped above the Sand Tomb and used Dragon Rage on the stunned Watchog. A cloud of dust covered the field, and when it blew over...

"Watchog is unable to battle, so Gible's the winner!" shouted Zach.

"All right, Gible!" I shouted. Not only had Gible gotten a lot of experience from this battle, it learned a new move!

"You just got lucky!" shouted Colin. "Your Gible would've fallen over and shown how wimpy it really is if it weren't for Sand Tomb!"

"Excuse me!" I shouted, enraged at Colin's remarks. "You're just a sore loser! My Gible won fair and square, and you know it!"

"Whatever," murmured Colin, rolling his eyes. "Sigilyph, I choose you!"

Out came a mysterious looking Pokemon whom I had never seen before.

"Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokemon. Sigilyph were appointed to keep watch over an ancient city. Their patrol route never varies."

I decided to keep Gible in. It would do well, I was sure of it!

Sigilyph decided to start off with using Psybeam, which it shot at quickly and with great accuracy. Gible dodged it just in time, and then it used Dragon Rage, but Sigilyph recovered quickly and used another Psybeam to counter Gible's move! Not only did Psybeam counter Dragon Rage, but it hit Gible directlty, knocking it away with incredible force!

"Gible, no!" I shouted.

"Gible is unable to battle," said Zach, "Sigilyph is the winner!"

Wow, that Sigilyph was strong! I ran over to my hurt Pokemon and picked it up. "Gible," I said, "you were awesome! You need a rest!"

After I returned it to its PokeBall, Colin started to snicker at me.

"I told you your Pokemon was weak!" he sneered. This guy was getting on my nerves! I had to beat him, and quick!

"Herdier, I choose you!" I shouted. Now, it was Herdier vs. Sigilyph. Sigilyph started off with Psybeam, but Herdier jumped into the air and dodged it, attacking Sigilyph with a strong Bite attack! This must have been what Colin wanted to happen, because Sigilyph then used Air Cutter on the airborne Herdier and blasted it higher into the air! Then, it used Psybeam and blasted Herdier down onto the ground. Herdier got up, but it was exhausted after having been thrown around like that. Sigilyph went lower onto the ground to use Psybeam once more, but that was when Herdier spun around it using Take Down and hit Sigilyph straight on! Sigilyph fell back onto the ground, which was super good, but then, it got back up and used Hypnosis. Herdier fell asleep!

Sigilyph then used another one of its Psybeams, hitting Herdier straight on. This should have been the end, but suddenly, Herdier woke up, stood on its feet and used Take Down on the surprised Sigilyph. A cloud of dust covered the two of them, and when it cleared, the results of the battle were clear.

"Herdier is unable to battle!" shouted Zach. "Sigilyph is the winner!"

Oh no! Take Down involved damage to the user, and that caused Herdier to be knocked out! But then, I looked to Sigilyph and saw that it stumbled and fell!

"Sigilyph is also unable to battle, so this match is a draw!" As Colin and I called back our Pokemon, I realized that this was the final battle! Servine had to win.

"Well, well," said Colin. "I admit, your Herdier has a lot more spunk to have been able to defeat my Sigilyph. But your next Pokemon won't be able to handle my ace! Tympole, I choose you!"

Out came a little tadpole Pokemon, and I laughed. Servine could definitely beat this Pokemon!

"Tympole, the Tadpole Pokemon. Tympole creates sound waves with the vibrations of its cheeks. People can't hear these sounds, so it communicate with others undetected."

"Servine, I need your help!"

This was the final battle, and the victor seemed obvious. But I didn't get too cocky, because if this was Colin's ace and not Siglyph, then something was up. Servine started the battle off with a Vine Whip, tossing Tympole in the air, and then attempting to use Leaf Tornado. But just the, Tympole used Round and created inaudible sound waves, at least to me. Servine flinched and fell to the ground, trying to get away from the noise. Tympole landed to the groud with grace.

Suddenly, a blue light shone around Tympole. It was evolving! Out of the blue light came a new Pokemon.

"Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokemon, and the evolved form of Tympole. With the vibrations of its head bumps, Palpitoad can make ripples in the water and cause seismic activity. Its long tongue is coated in a sticky substance."

This was bad! Tympole's vibrations were bad to begin with, but now, Servine had to face Palpitoad! But that was when I realized something. Tympole was a Water type, but Palpitoad was both a Water and Ground type, which were both super-effective against Grass type moves! Palpitoad used Round and tried to deafen Servine once more, but with its newfound confidence, Servine used Leaf Tornado to send the vibrations back to Palpitoad! Then, Servine grabbed Palpitoad with Vine Whip and was about to bring Palpitoad in for a super strong Leaf Tornado... But then, Palpitoad used Round and once more deafened Servine, then used Bubble Beam to knock Servine over, and then kept continuing its attacks with a powerful series of Mud Shot attacks! Servine took all the attacks and was blasted off into the air, only to have been hit with a Tackle by Palpitoad. Servine was knocked to the ground.

"Servine is unable to battle!" shouted Zach. "The winner is..."

Suddenly, Servine got up and started to glow. Was it evolving already? No, because this glow was green. What was going on?

"Oh my god!" shouted Evelyn. "That's Servine's ability: Overgrow! When it's HP is really low, all of it's Grass-type moves are strengthened by a lot!" Perfect!

This was the time for Servine to make a comeback! Servine unleashed an awesome Vine Whip, threw the dumbfounded Palpitoad in the air, and then used an ultra-powerful Leaf Tornado and blasted its opponent to the ground.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle!" shouted Zach, with a bit of relief in its voice. "The winner is Servine, which means the victory goes to Kyle!"

"Nice job!" I yelled, running to my partner.

"Ser, Ser, Servine!" said Servine, happy for its victory.

"Nice job, Kyle! You too, Colin!" shouted Evelyn.

"Mon, Ferno!" agreed her partner.

"I gotta admit," started Colin. "You're pretty tough! Plus, you gave my team a lot of experience! I'm sorry about saying what I did about your Gible, but the truth is... I kinda think its strong!"

"Thanks, Colin!" I said, shaking hands.

"No problem!" returned Colin. "I just want you to know that I will be seeing you again, and next time, we'll be prepared for our fight with our rival! Right, Palpitoad?"

"Palpi,palpi," it said, giving Servine an evil glare.

My rival! That's what he thought of me! Now, I had Evelyn and Colin to compete with, and when we did meet again, I would pulverize his team and be victorious!


End file.
